


Love to Hate you

by starfiresky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfiresky/pseuds/starfiresky
Summary: baeksoo | colegial/internato | angst/flufflyDo Kyungsoo era um almofadinha insuportável. Daqueles que você só quer dar um soco bem dado bem no meio da cara.Baekhyun nunca se deu muito bem com os garotos do Internato masculino Sejong - e nunca achou que iria -, mas Do Kyungsoo era diferente.Baekhyun simplesmente não conseguia ao menos respirar perto do representante de turma. Mas então, ele também nunca achou que o garoto poderia vir a ser a pessoa que lhe faria perder a tal respiração.





	Love to Hate you

Já estava na aula de políticas públicas quando o tédio começou a se arrastar. Era extremamente complicado para Byun Baekhyun prestar atenção em qualquer aula que não envolvesse cálculos ou células. Seu amor maior com certeza era as ciências naturais e, possivelmente, a área que seguiria futuramente. Mas mais do que qualquer raiva que poderia passar em uma aula inteira cheia de política, era a raiva que passava com o maldito representante de turma.

Do Kyungsoo estava apresentando um seminário sobre os direitos civis dos trabalhadores, que ele conseguia com toda a maestria tornar um assunto chato e pedante. Não porque o tema era desinteressante, mas porque a sua arrogância era desprezível.

O maldito almofadinha falava como se fosse doutor no assunto, usando palavras difíceis e que nem mesmo o aluno do mais prestigiado doutorado usaria. Ele era totalmente patético.

“Se você continuar assim por mais dois segundos, Baek, terá rugas por toda a cara até os 18 anos.” Era o seu melhor amigo lhe perturbando novamente.

Isso sempre acontecia quando o garoto Do estava perto deles. Simplesmente não podia descontar seu ódio no maldito sem que fosse perturbado pelo amigo.

“Eu tenho 18 anos, Minseok.” Byun fez questão de ressaltar.

“Exatamente…” O moreno virou para o amigo, com a cara fechada.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

“... e é por isso que todos devemos nos diligenciar para se coligir como um todo. Obrigado.” Todos os alunos bateram palmas respeitosas, alguns até altas demais.

Baekhyun apenas observava tudo em silêncio.

“Muito bom, Do Kyungsoo. Maravilhoso.” Elogiou o professor.

O moreno revirou os olhos. Haviam mais três pessoas no grupo, mas os elogios eram todos e apenas dele. O almofadinha. Não sabia como os outros o aguentava, era extremamente irritante ter que contar com um cara tão narcisista para compartilhar um trabalho em grupo.

Baekhyun sabia bem disso.

O idiota ainda se curvou como um bom e irritante sabe tudo, se dirigindo até a mesa, três carteiras depois de Baekhyun. Quando passou do seu lado, provavelmente notando sua cara feia, sorriu de canto apenas para que Byun visse. O moreno quase saltou da carteira para arrancar aquele sorrisinho cínico dele no soco.

“Garoto insuportável…” Murmurou sob a raiva.

Kim Minseok que estava sentado do seu lado nada dizia, apenas ignorando todo o ódio mortal que seu amigo exalava. Era um tanto frustrante que apenas Baekhyun, da escola inteira, fosse o que reconhecia o que havia por trás daquela arrogância. Nem ao menos podia reclamar com os outros meninos, pois todos eles idolatravam Do Kyungsoo. Ele era visto como uma figura exemplar, um modelo a ser seguido. Mas Byun só queria poder jogá-lo de cima da passarela. Se quebrasse uma ou duas pernas, nem se importaria.

Tá, talvez não seja pra tanto.

O sinal bateu, avisando que a próxima aula se aproximava. Seu reconhecimento de qual matéria seria o fez quase querer se jogar do terceiro andar.

Odiava Educação Física.

“Vamos, Baek, precisamos nos trocar ainda. Sabe que o Sr. Choi não gosta de atrasos.” Baekhyun revirou os olhos, arrumando o material e se levantando da cadeira.

“Com certeza não dou a mínima. Aquele cara é outro maluco que pensa que todos devemos ser algum tipo de projeto de atleta.”

“Talvez ele não esteja de todo errado, Byun.” Ah, não.

Estava demorando.

Baekhyun se virou com toda a paciência que não tinha para a voz grossa e intrometida na conversa. Sua aura era de puro ódio e rancor. Se não estivessem ali no meio da sala, teria voado pra cima dele.

“E quem foi que te perguntou alguma coisa, Do Kyungsoo?” O garoto de olhos grandes sorriu largo, sarcasticamente.

“Ora, só estou preocupado com a sua saúde. Não é bom ficar retendo gorduras em lugares que não se deveriam ter, sabe.” O olhar afiado do almofadinha se dirigiu para a sua bunda, como se quisesse fazer seu ponto.

Baekhyun ficou chocado.

O que ele estava insinuando? Não tinha culpa de ter coxas fartas! Era pura genética. Tinha explicações para aquilo!

“Você é patético, Do Kyungsoo. Tenho pena de você.” Carregou toda a acidez que conseguia na voz, para que ficasse bem claro o que havia pensado daquilo.

Byun virou as costas, se dirigindo com raiva até a saída da sala.

Minseok apenas o seguiu, gargalhando como sempre fazia quando havia um encontro entre os dois.

“Bem, acho que o dia começou com 1 x 0 para você. Vamos ver até onde isso vai dar.” Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

“Eu não me importo com isso, Min. Só queria que esse menino largasse do meu pé.” Kim levantou uma das sobrancelhas lhe questionando.

“Sério, que tipo de merda aconteceu entre vocês? Pensei que fossem amigos antes de tudo.” Antes de tudo… bem, passado era…

“Passado é passado.” Disse por encerrado.

Minseok assobiou como se não quisesse mais se envolver.

“Okay… faça o que quiser Byun.” O moreno não lhe deu resposta.

Apenas seguindo seu caminho até o vestiário, onde teria que colocar a roupa clássica do time de futebol americano. Sim, era ridículo que eles forçassem esse tipo de esporte, e Baekhyun odiava muito. Mas não tinha outra escolha: era votação, afinal. Haviam escolhido o esporte para praticar pelo resto do ano. Ele mesmo havia votado em natação, e era bom no negócio de bater os pés e as mãos na água. Mas não podia formar uma equipe de um só. Era praticamente deplorável.

A sala era bem gelada, e já haviam vários garotos nus por todos os lados, vestindo as roupas tão rápidos quanto um raio. Ombreiras, caneleiras, e todo o equipamento parecia pesado demais para ser colocado com tanta maestria. Porém, seu colegas mais pareciam um bando de animais, tamanha era a brutalidade. 

Claro que as piadas sempre preenchiam a sala com uma leva de risadas as acompanhando. Piadas claramente idiotas sobre partes do corpo de um ou de outro, ou sobre como a professora X tinha peitos bem maiores que a professora Y. Garotos héteros... extremamente imbecis. 

Mesmo que Baekhyun sabia que haviam não-héteros entre eles, muitos deles forçavam essa aparência de quem era expert em sexo ou coisas relacionadas ao universo másculo estereotipado. Pareciam querer mostrar todos os feromônios com suas camisinhas a mostra, álcool e revistas pornograficas. A famosa competição de mijada. Era o tipo de atitude que Byun achava extremamente ridícula e insuportável. Sentia falta de ter amigos com a masculinidade garantida. Minseok e ele eram exceção à regra, claro. Mas ambos eram gays, o que já era de se esperar, sendo os dois os únicos que possuíam sensatez naquele internato.

O baixinho estava se dirigindo para o armário onde guardava seu equipamento, quando ele chegou. Ah, claro que em algum momento ele teria que chegar. O maldito almofadinha.

Do Kyungsoo andava com passos firmes e cheios de arrogância, com um sorriso no rosto como se possuísse o mundo inteiro ao redor do dedo. Baekhyun poderia dizer que era só sua maneira de amassar o ego, mas incrivelmente, todos aqueles garotos bobocas realmente pagavam um pau pra ele. Era insuportável.

“Será que alguém vai chorar pra mamãe hoje, ou vou ter que consolar no meu colinho?” A voz grossa debochada veio acompanhada de assobios e risadas masculinas.

Baekhyun realmente queria morrer. Ali. Naquele momento.

“Ora, Kyungsoo… eu não cantaria vitória antes da hora. Sabe como é né, quem ri por último…” 

“Não foi o que aconteceu da última vez, Oh Sehun. Nem da outra… ou da outra. Ah, espere aí… e da outra também.” Todos riam do garoto mais alto, que apenas continuava encarando o baixinho com os braços cruzados.

“Você é bem prepotente pra toda essa altura. Acha mesmo que não te derrubo com uma mão só?” Kyungsoo sorriu, como se aceitasse o desafio.

Aproximou-se de Sehun, com os passos decididos. Parando na sua frente, o garoto sussurrou apenas para o mais alto ouvir:

“Eu quero ver você tentar.” Não foram muitos dos que ouviram, mas Kyungsoo aumentou a voz quando continuou. “E, além do mais, adoro um desafio.” Seu olhar afiado caiu diretamente sobre Baekhyun, que estava sentado um pouco longe dali, observando a briga.

Os olhos negros e profundos eram quentes, e Baekhyun pôde jurar que ele queria lhe passar algum tipo de sinal com aquilo. Era bem claro, mesmo que o moreno não conseguia entender o porquê, que aquela mensagem havia sido inteiramente para ele.

O que chegava a ser ridículo por vários motivos: Kyungsoo não era o cara para quem Byun morria de amores, isso havia ficado inteiramente no passado. Segundamente, era ele mesmo quem havia feito as merdas, então que arcasse com as consequências. Baekhyun não iria mais correr atrás dele.

Decidido isso, o garoto apenas pegou todas as coisas que havia juntado anteriormente e as voltou para o armário, trancando-as lá dentro. Vários dos garotos já estavam saindo para o campo com grama da escola, quando Byun percebeu ele lá. Claro que ele ia lhe esperar. 

Do Kyungsoo estava de costas, sem a camisa do time, apenas com metade pra baixo do uniforme posto. Ele não era um cara alto ou muito musculoso, mas a visão das suas costas nuas e a bunda redonda acomodada na calça do uniforme era mais lembranças das quais Baekhyun não queria lembrar. Era amargo e cruel, e estava disposto a apagar aquilo de vez da sua mente.

Do estava guardando o uniforme da escola, trocando-o pelo uniforme do time de futebol. Assim que trancou tudo no armário, o garoto se virou, lhe agraciando com um sorriso sarcástico. Era sempre um contraste com o seu sorriso tradicional, que Baekhyun conhecia muito bem.

O garoto se aproximou dele, com os passos decididos até onde estava. Chegando perto, podia sentir o cheiro característico: o perfume caro e o cheiro do gel de cabelo. Inebriavam qualquer alma que se atrevesse a chegar perto. Baekhyun já estava se afetando com isso.

“Finalmente sozinhos, Baekkie.” O garoto sussurrou, numa voz mais calma.

O moreno não sabia se aquilo era um jogo de sedução ou se a sua máscara já estava caindo novamente. Era sempre assim quando estavam sozinhos. Kyungsoo o provocava com outro tipo de intenção além de lhe irritar. E normalmente, funcionava. Porque Baekhyun era um tolo.

“Não sei que merda você quer de mim, Do Kyungsoo, mas não estou disposto a lhe dar nada.” Sua voz era firme o suficiente para desestabilizar alguém.

Mas não ele. 

Nunca ele.

Ele apenas sorriu, como sempre fazia quando estavam juntos. O mesmo sorriso sacana e sedutor que exibia para todos os garotos que havia ficado. O mesmo no qual Baekhyun havia caído no papo, uma vez.

“Eu não quero nada do que você não queira, Byun. Sabe disso melhor do que eu.” Arrogante. Insuportável.

Baekhyun riu, sem graça nenhuma, apenas admirando a capacidade que ele tinha de se achar a melhor opção em todos os momentos. 

“Você acha que o que? Que é só você estalar os dedos, e está tudo bem? Tudo renovado? Seu narcisismo é realmente algo de se admirar, Kyungsoo.” Do franziu o cenho.

“O que você está falando?” Baekhyun nem ao menos ficou chocado com o seu fingimento.

“Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.” 

“Olha, se foi por causa das piadas na sala de aula… eu estava brincando. Não achei que você era tão sensível assim.” 

“Sensível?” Baekhyun riu. “Quer dizer que não esperava que eu tivesse um coração? Bem, olha aqui.” O moreno puxou a mão do outro inesperadamente para o seu peito, posicionando-a no lugar correto do órgão. “Está pulsando, não está?” Kyungsoo olhava para a própria mão pousando sobre o peito do mais alto.

Sentia o coração pulsar, e a pele quente por baixo da palma da mão. Com as pontas dos dedos, ele os deslizou por boa parte do peitoral do rapaz, que apenas o observava. Havia um silêncio perigoso no ar, que se fosse quebrado iria se perder.

Kyungsoo se aproximou, dando passos silenciosos e arrastados até ele. Dois segundos depois, estavam quase colados um no outro. A respiração já se acelerava, e a temperatura entre os corpos emanava quase uma aura própria. Estava quente. Baekhyun estava quente. Achou que poderia ser enviado até os confins da grande estrela Solar.

Do desviou a atenção de seus dedos até os olhos caídos do garoto a sua frente. Queimavam. A luxúria sempre foi presente entre os dois, no estopim da guerra de egos. Baekhyun não poderia negar que tanta raiva contida poderia lhe causar outro resultado. Um que não iria querer ver, nem em um milhão de anos.

“Baekkie…” O outro sussurrou, com desejo. 

O moreno apenas fechou os olhos. Achou que se não pudesse ouvir, seu coração não iria fraquejar. Achou que a raiva era bem maior do que o desejo. E o pior de tudo: achou que ainda não o amava.

Uma pena que todos os achismos não passavam disso.

“Baek… me diz o que você quer.” Byun já estava a beira de um abismo, então não foi surpresa alguma os olhos quererem derrubar as lágrimas que sempre guardou para si.  

“Quero que você saia da minha vida. Não quero que me procure mais.” Com essa informação, Kyungsoo vacilou, afastando-se.

Tudo ficou frio novamente, como uma nevasca. Era como se o calor de antes nem ao menos tivesse existido. O garoto agora lhe olhava com os olhos assustados, como se não esperasse por aquelas palavras. Palavras tão amargas que se rasgavam pela garganta de Baekhyun, esforçando-se para sair. 

Ele havia lutado por muito tempo para manter sua integridade de volta, e não ia largar por qualquer joguinho de sedução que o almofadinha estava disposto a lhe dar. 

“Você tirou tudo de mim, Kyungsoo. Eu me doei por você, pra você fingir que nada nunca aconteceu. Não quero viver uma farsa. Sou bem decidido comigo mesmo, e não vou cair nessa novamente.” Do suspirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e as colocando sob a cintura, num ato nervoso.

Kyungsoo parecia afetado com aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que parecia perdido. Não devia nem sequer saber do que Baekhyun estava falando. Já devia ter esquecido dele faz tempo.

“Olha… Baekkie… eu…” Baekhyun apenas negou com a cabeça, se afastando.

“Você não tem que se explicar. Não quero ouvir mais nada. Viva a sua vida, não vou mais lhe perturbar também. Se alguém lhe perguntar algo novamente, só negue. É nisso que é bom, não é?” 

Assim que saiu do vestiário, Baekhyun correu até o dormitório. Os passos eram apressados e desesperados para fugir daquele lugar. O internato já era ruim o suficiente pelas políticas e artimanhas que envolviam, então o peso de carregar um coração machucado era mais do que dez toneladas.

Alcançou a porta do quarto, e a abriu, escalando direto para a cama. Kim Minseok ainda não estava lá, então ele se deu o luxo de chorar. Era um idiota, claro que era. Já havia passado por essa história várias e várias vezes, mas nunca deixava de doer. Estava cansado disso. Pra não dizer exausto.

Sempre era usado e descartado, como se não tivesse sentimentos, como se não tivesse nenhum coração batendo por trás do tórax que tanto amavam marcar como seus. E Do Kyungsoo não havia sido diferente dos outros caras.

Tudo começou no verão passado, quando começaram a estudar juntos para o grupo de estudos de história contemporânea. Claro, ele como um bom almofadinha que era, lhe explicava tudo com palavras difíceis e argumentos estruturados. Mas Baekhyun se fascinava em ouvir. Sua voz era linda, e parecia como o próprio canto da sereia.

Só que Byun não lembrou que sereias cantavam para seduzir e afogar quem se aventurasse em suas ondas.

E ele havia se aventurado.

Durante todo aquele verão, eles se envolveram. Passaram muitas tardes com os corpos colados e suados um no outro, muitas noites de carícias e segredos compartilhados ao pé do ouvido. Baekhyun havia se apaixonado. Seu coração havia se aberto para a possibilidade de amar alguém, na maior pureza que poderia imaginar. Mas a ingenuidade havia lhe cegado do mundo real. 

Estava amando sozinho.

Kyungsoo se relacionava com boa parte do campus do internato, sem exclusividades. Quando descobriu isso, Baekhyun ficou revoltado. Nem ao menos voltou a falar com ele, simplesmente lhe dando o gelo que merecia. Do Kyungsoo por muito tempo tentou lhe conquistar de novo, apenas desistindo quando percebeu que não o teria mais.

E nunca mais o teve.

O coração de Baekhyun havia se fechado sem tempo de avisos. E era assim que ele esperava permanecer, pelo menos até a faculdade. Esperava conhecer algum cara que lhe desse o valor que merecia. Estava cansado de migalhas, não iria mais lutar por elas. Seu ego, ironicamente, havia se erguido após Kyungsoo ter tentado extingui-lo.O baixinho acabou dormindo de exaustão pelo choro. Sua sensibilidade sempre havia sido a sua fraqueza, tinha plena consciência disso. Uma pena que não era só ele, pois logo quando a noite escura chegou, o celular vibrou, lhe avisando de uma mensagem:

D.K.S: Precisamos conversar.

Era tudo o que dizia. 

Mais nada. 

Apenas a enigmática sentença, sem sugestões, sem perguntas. Estava lhe dando ordens novamente, e isso o irritava profundamente.

Baekhyun apenas visualizou, sem responder nada. Não havia o que dizer, ele já tinha dito tudo o que queria. O resto era apenas comandos que ele estava longe de seguir.

Sabia que o fabuloso Do Kyungsoo não desistiria fácil, é claro que não. Então não se surpreendeu quando sentiu outra mensagem a caminho:

D.K.S: Sei que está aí, Baek.

De novo não respondeu nada. Não ia dar esse gostinho a ele, principalmente depois do que havia feito. Baekhyun apenas bloqueou o celular e o jogou para longe de si. Não iria se curvar diante da tentação. Sabia que poderia muito bem ser trouxa e responder, conhecia a si mesmo.

Porém, não contava o que estava por vir.

A porta do quarto estava sendo espancada por batidas fortes e ritmadas no corredor do dormitório. Se continuasse assim, ia acordar boa parte dos garotos, além dos próprios funcionários e monitores que faziam a vigia da noite. 

O moreno ficou desesperado.

Correu até a porta com passos rápidos, e a destrancou o mais rápido que pode.

Do Kyungsoo estava do outro lado, ofegante e suado, como se tivesse corrido pelo campo. O que provavelmente teria acontecido, já que o dormitório dele ficava do outro lado do campus. 

Baekhyun apenas não sabia como reagir. Não queria deixá-lo entrar, e estava prestes a deixá-lo trancado para fora largado aos vigias, quando o próprio Kyungsoo se esgueirou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O moreno nem ao menos reagiu, parado em pé na sua frente. Do o olhava como se estivesse lhe vendo pela primeira vez. Os olhos avaliavam Baekhyun de cima a baixo, como o predador que era.

“Você não me dá outra escolha, Byun. Não é desse jeito que vamos resolver isso.”

“Eu não sei porque acha que tem algo para se resolver.”

“Porque tem… não faço a mínima ideia do que você me falou hoje cedo. Na verdade, não faço a mínima ideia do porquê você simplesmente começou a me evitar.”

“Sério mesmo Kyungsoo? Não faz a mínima ideia?” Falou, sarcástico. “Que pena, não é mesmo? Eu sofri por meses, mas você não faz a mínima ideia.”

“Bem, talvez se você falasse comigo, já seria um bom começo.” Baekhyun cruzou os braços, se irritando.

“Falar sobre o quê? Você nem ao menos se importa. Do ponto alto do seu egoísmo, você só enxerga o próprio reflexo. Eu não sou o tipo de cara que pega migalhas de atenção.” Kyungsoo ficou estático por um momento, sem saber o que dizer.

“Escuta, Baek… eu não vou mentir pra você. Realmente não sei o que eu te fiz pra você começar a me odiar tanto.” Estava sendo sincero, Baekhyun pode ver. Mas aquilo não lhe bastava. Queria mais, muito mais. Queria uma explicação.

“Você quer mesmo saber? Será mesmo?” Perguntou com raiva.

Baekhyun deu alguns passos para trás, sentando-se na cama do quarto. Estava com muita raiva, mas mais do que isso, estava magoado.

Conforme pensava em como havia sido um idiota, o seu coração apertava ao ponto de chorar. Se não controlasse, poderia desabar na frente do garoto que pisou no seu coração.

“Você é tão egoísta, Kyungsoo. Isso me cansa.” Disse em um sussurro.

O moreno se aproximou, tomando suas mãos para si com cuidado.

“Diz pra mim, jagiya. Diz pra mim o que eu fiz, eu juro que te compenso. Eu só não aguento mais ver você todos os dias sem poder te tocar. Não aguento ver você rindo com outros caras sabendo que não poderei aproveitar seu riso. Tudo isso me fez mal durante todo esse tempo, e eu não fazia ideia que era você quem estava passando por um mal momento.” Kyungsoo puxou uma das mãos de Baekhyun até seus lábios, a beijando com o maior dos cuidados.

O coração quebrado de Baekhyun começou a acelerar. Aquilo era demais. Não estava nem um pouco preparado para seus jogos de sedução.

Byun olhou para os olhos do garoto que agora se arregalavam, olhando para si. Kyungsoo se aproximou, tomando o rosto de Baekhyun em suas mãos. O moreno tinha um olhar intenso e abrasador, como se tivesse esperado por muito tempo por aquele momento.

Os lábios grossos se abriram com uma respiração rápida e ritmada, antes de aproximar o selar até Baekhyun. Era quente. Os lábios de Byun queimavam nos seus. A sensação era como encostar a pele em uma chama fervendo. E Baekhyun percebeu que essa chapa era o próprio rapaz que parecia ferver com seu mero toque.

Kyungsoo moveu a mão até o pescoço do outro, deixando um afago no caminho.

Trocavam apenas selares, sem intenção alguma. Apenas um pedido silencioso de desculpas do mais baixo. O outro sentia em todo o seu ser que iria se machucar novamente. Que era um imbecil por confiar no mesmo cara de novo. Mas Baekhyun apenas seguiu o desejo do seu coração.

Aproximou-se mais ainda do outro, separando os lábios apenas para arfar pela falta de ar. Kyungsoo ainda o olhava com o mesmo olhar intenso e com algo a mais que ele não compreendia.

“Kyungsoo, eu-” O outro o silenciou com os dedos tocando nos lábios caídos.

“Não fala nada agora. S-só… me perdoe no que tiver que perdoar.” Baekhyun ficou chocado, sem saber o que dizer. Sua voz grossa era carregada de emoções e arrependimentos. Era como um herói admitindo que perdeu a batalha. “Por favor, Baek. Eu nunca quis te magoar. Eu…” Ele parou, tomando o outro em seus braços.

O abraço foi tão sincero, que o outro conseguia sentir até as batidas do coração dele, batendo ritmadamente.

“Você partiu meu coração, Soo. Não sei se posso esquecer tão fácil assim.” O sussurro era dolorido, mas necessário.

Sabia disso.

Kyungsoo o apertou mais forte, tremendo o corpo pelas lágrimas acumuladas.

“P-por favor Baek, me perdoe. Eu juro que não farei mais nada disso. Só me diz o que você quer.”

“Exclusividade. Eu quero ser o único na sua vida, e você o único na minha. Eu não quero ver você tocando outras pessoas como me toca. Doando seu corpo para alguém além de mim. Eu não quero, e não aguento. Porque eu me apaixonei por você, droga. Me apaixonei pra um caralho!” Do sorriu fraco, o apertando em seus braços novamente.

Queria poder morar naqueles braços para sempre. Eram como se fosse a sua casa. E havia sido mesmo, durante um bom tempo. Kyungsoo sempre fora seu porto seguro.

“Mas nunca houve outro alguém, jagiya. Você sempre foi minha maior prioridade.” Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

“O que?”

“Quem lhe disse que eu tive outras pessoas? Você foi o único com quem me deitei desde quando pus os pés nesse internato. Você é o único que eu posso fazer isso: -” O moreno aproximou os lábios até o ponto entre o pescoço e a orelha de Baekhyun, fazendo-o arfar pela surpresa. “Você é o único que faz esses sons pra mim. E é o único que me faz amar isso, me faz ser atraído por cada parte de você.” As mãos dele foram para a cintura de Byun, segurando seu desejo reprimido.

Baekhyun nunca esteve tão fora de si.

“Eu sonho com você, Baek. Você não faz idéia de como eu fiquei esse tempo todo sem poder te tocar assim. Sentir você em mim...” Kyungsoo sussurrava no pé de ouvido todos os seus maiores segredos, como se estivesse em um confessionário.

Os dedos passeavam pela pele de Baekhyun, e os grossos lábios apenas sugavam o que podiam do pescoço quente. Descia com beijos até a clavícula devagar, deixando marcas pelo caminho. Byun sabia que essa era sua parte favorita, Kyungsoo sempre amou lhe beijar.

O garoto estava apenas a mercê de suas artimanhas, ouvindo e sentindo tudo o que ele queria. Era seu próprio escravo.

“Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Sua pele me vicia. Seu cheiro é inebriante. Seu gosto é muito melhor que qualquer outro que já experimentei na vida.” O outro arfava cada vez mais, ouvindo aquilo.

Sua excitação já havia crescido, enquanto Kyungsoo não parava de lhe beijar e acariciar a pele fervente. Os dedos agora ocupavam um lugar em suas coxas, que se apertavam cada vez mais pela excitação.

“Eu nunca troquei isso, jagiya. Nunca faria isso com você. Eu amo isso que temos, e mais do que tudo, Baek…” Agora ele olhava em seus olhos, hipnotizando-o para si. Conseguia exigir toda a sua atenção com apenas um olhar. E Baekhyun obedeceu. Porque era demasiadamente burro. “Mais do que tudo, eu amo você. E sou um tolo por perceber isso apenas agora. Mas é a mais pura verdade.” Demorou para que o outro tivesse alguma reação.

Nunca esperou que seu amor fosse ser correspondido um dia. Achava que passaria o resto do ano chorando pelos cantos, sofrendo sozinho e calado. Mas ter Kyungsoo ali confessando para si, era mais do que uma alucinação. Era um sonho se tornando realidade.

O garoto jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno, e selou os lábios dos dois em um beijo apaixonado. Adentrou com a língua, pedindo espaço na boca de lábios grossos, bem como pedia espaço para dentro do seu coração.

Todas as lembranças que tiveram juntos, desde quando havia pisado naquele internato, vieram de uma vez só.

As vezes em que se encontravam escondidos no vestiário, todos os beijos trocados às pressas na escuridão da noite, as mãos dadas por baixo da mesa do refeitório, as competições na piscina da academia, que sempre os levava para algo a mais. Tudo isso havia contribuído para o que iam fazer agora.

Porque pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo o odiando, Baekhyun ia curar seu coração com o amor. E sabia que só Do Kyungsoo poderia lhe dar.

“M-mas… eu ouvi. Eu vi como você agia com os outros. Minseok me dizia sobre as festas que ia, e que v-você…” Do suspirou, se afastando para olhar em seus olhos.

“Não vou mentir pra você, jagiya. Fiquei com alguns caras, sim. Mas nunca ao ponto de me entregar para eles. Isso, eu só tenho com você. Só você me possuiu por inteiro. E vai ser sempre assim, Baek. Você sabe que é assim, porque você também sente isso. Eu consigo ver.”

Kyungsoo veio por cima de si com o olhar preso no seu. Os grandes olhos predavam e sugavam tudo o que Baekhyun possuía: sua sanidade, excitação, ansiedade e, principalmente, o seu amor.

“Eu nunca deixaria outra pessoa me tocar como você; saiba disso.”

“Quer dizer que não transou com nenhum deles?” Byun forçou para fora seu pior pesadelo.

“Não, e nunca transaria.” As mãos dele foram direto para o rosto de Baekhyun, dessa vez delicadas como seda. “Eu não conseguiria. Minha mente está contaminada por imagens suas assim… aberto pra mim. E pretendo encher bem mais.” O outro riu embaixo do moreno.

“Se esse é o seu desejo, Do Kyungsoo… eu sou seu.” A última coisa que viu antes de ser beijado pelo outro, fora seu sorriso sincero.

Naquele momento, Byun apenas desligou o ódio que havia nutrido dentro do peito. Porque Do Kyungsoo ainda era o maldito almofadinha que odiava com todo o seu ser, mas seria mentira se ele não dissesse que amava tanto lhe odiar assim.


End file.
